1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for hierarchically scheduling application programs using cloud resources in a cloud environment.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal executes application programs by enabling an OS scheduler to allocate resources to the application programs. However, when a mobile terminal uses cloud resources, such as cloud computing, or when a mobile terminal uses computing resources of nearby devices, such as a CPU, a storage, a sensor, and a display, the scheduling becomes complicated.
Recently, studies into distributed computing techniques for using all users' own IT devices that support N-Screen, other users' resources, such as peer-to-peer (P2P) and mobile crowd sensing, and shared resources, such as Cloudlet and public sensors, have been actively conducted.